Into the Darkness
“You think you can win?” she spat through a mouthful of blood. She paused as Silverfang hit her with his paw and opened a gash across her face. “I already have!” Silverfang replied, landing in a crouch and facing Sunberry. “Skystar is dead! Now you have no family left!” Sunberry stopped. “I have you." Chapter One “I caught a rabbit today so big, it could feed Loudmouse himself!” Silverpaw boasted, sauntering past his denmates with Eelpaw and Toadpaw. Dewpaw exchanged a glance with Sunpaw, who rolled her eyes. “No need to brag,” she retorted, stalking up to him. “You saw Dewpaw and Nightpaw catch that giant family of voles the other day, and I don’t see them rubbing it in everyone’s faces.” “Prickly,” Eelpaw laughed, sticking out his tongue at the black and white she-cat. Sunpaw rolled her eyes and turned away in a huff, Dewpaw mirroring her position. “One day you’ll do exactly what I say anyway,” Silverpaw went on, waltzing over and poking Sunpaw with his forepaw. “Too bad Ivystar is my mentor and you only get Hickoryfur.” Sunpaw whipped around to face him, flushing. “Hickoryfur is a great mentor!” she defended the broad, matted brown warrior. “He taught me how to properly catch a fish today, and-” “Who eats fish?” Toadpaw interrupted, wrinkling his nose. Sunpaw opened her mouth to argue, but he went on. “Excuses, excuses! No wonder mommy left Skyclaw to be with Sharpfang!” There was a silence. Sunpaw took a bewildered step back and looked ready to cry. Dewpaw comfortingly draped his long, fluffy tail over her back. “Too far, Toadpaw,” he murmured, eyes blazing angrily for his friend. Toadpaw rolled his eyes and exchanged an annoyed glance with Eelpaw. “Sorry, is our brother speaking?” Eelpaw mocked. Dewpaw took a step back as his littermates Eelpaw and Toadpaw loomed over him, jeering. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot!” “He can’t talk!” Silverpaw chimed in. All three toms collapsed in a laughing and snorting heap. Dewpaw whimpered in dismay. For unknown reasons, Dewpaw refused to talk as a kit up until Sunpaw had coaxed him out of it when he was three moons old. “Whatever,” Sunpaw mewed, her voice breaking. “I’m not listening.” Silverpaw snorted. “Obviously.” “Eelpaw! Toadpaw! Dewpaw! Get over here!” Silverpaw turned to see the apprentices’ three mentors, Fennelsky, Scorchfire, and Bluenose respectively, sitting in a neat line by camp’s exit. Toadpaw turned towards Dewpaw and waggled his eyebrows. “Ooh, speak of StarClan! Our assessments must be here!” “Sure hope you don’t fail!” Eelpaw chimed in. Dewpaw glanced away, hunched over, but padded towards Bluenose. Silverpaw watched them prance over in anticipation before turning towards the warriors’ den, not caring that Sunpaw sat alone by the apprentice’s den. He poked his head inside, whiskers quivering. Hopefully Rainshade or Sharpfang would be- “What are you doing in here?” Silverpaw inwardly groaned. Skyclaw padded out of the shadows, clear blue eyes narrowed. Just the cat I want to see. “Looking for Rainshade,” Silverpaw replied, jutting out his chin. Skyclaw flinched, and the apprentice almost missed it. Rainshade had been Skyclaw’s mate and had given birth to Sunpaw eight moons ago. Only half a moon had passed since Sunpaw had been apprenticed before Rainshade had declared her and Skyclaw’s relationship over just to be with Sharpfang, Silverpaw’s father. And yet he’s always flinching when she speaks to him, like he still cares, ''Silverpaw thought, his neck fur prickling. ''She’s all Sharpfang’s now, mange-fur! “I saw her in the medicine cat’s den, talking to Honeypaw and Cherryleaf,” he grunted, turning away. Silverpaw shrugged and turned towards the medicine cat’s den. If Skyclaw was going to play the careless game, then so be it. Chapter Two “Clovermist, take Eelstrike, Sunberry, and Silverpaw on your patrol,” Ivystar wheezed from the Sky Rock. She had been getting old and had lost two lives in the past moon just from sickness, but she had promised Silverpaw his assessment soon. He had no idea what life she was on, but it couldn’t be far from the last. “Why is Ivystar sorting patrols?” Graystorm muttered from beside Silverpaw. “Isn’t that Skyclaw’s job?” Silverpaw eyed the smoky gray she-cat. She was a young warrior but always acted older than everyone else for no reason. But she did have a point- Skyclaw was the deputy. “Oh, let him have a break, will you?” Rosefrost mewed from beside her. “He’s been having a tough time since the… the Rainshade issue. Besides, I saw him go out for a stroll earlier. He’s not even in camp.” “He needs to get over it, then,” Graystorm retorted, licking a paw as Ivystar called together another patrol. “That’s not how a deputy behaves.” “Come on, Silverpaw, Sunberry!” Clovermist hollered. “We’re waiting!” Silverpaw gave Sunberry a sidelong glance when he heard their names in the same sentence. She gave him a scowl and rolled her eyes. She had just received her warrior name and relished that she didn’t have to be the only other apprentice with Silverpaw. Now he was the only one left, but one of the queens had just recently given birth to Stonekit, Leafkit, and Wildkit. His friends had changed as the moons passed. Toadpaw had become Toadstone and kept his arrogant ways until Nightpaw, recently dubbed Nightbird, had trapped him in her heart. He still talked to Silverpaw, but it was mainly about kits and how cute they were. It got old fast. Eelstrike and Dewfur were another story. Dewfur had learned to stand up to his brother, and the tension grew between them. They were constantly at each other’s throats for ridiculous reasons, varying from who caught the most prey to who could swim better to who was the tallest. Silverpaw was waiting for one to kill the other at some point soon. Clovermist, a pretty silver tabby she-cat, flicked her tail and headed towards the camp exit. Silverpaw, Eelstrike, and Sunberry followed. “Where are we patrolling?” Eelstrike inquired, whiskers twitching. Clovermist opened her mouth slightly and tasted the air. “How about around the Glistening Diamond River?” Silverpaw suggested, shrugging. “Don’t be mouse-brained, there have been rogues sitting there for days,” Sunberry argued, bristling. “I don’t know about you, but-” “I think it’s a great idea,” Clovermist broke in. “we have to make sure the rogues aren’t on our side of the line. Excellent idea, Silverpaw!” Silverpaw shot Sunberry a smug grin, but the black-and-white she-cat only growled and stomped ahead. They hadn’t gotten very far when a small gray she-cat burst out of the bushes, fur on end. “Basil!” Eelstrike cried, jumping back from the barn cat. Basil was hunched over, panting. “The rogues,” she huffed between breaths, “they attacked one of your cats!” “Skyclaw!” Sunberry whispered, her eyes growing huge. “Eelstrike, Clovermist, Silverpaw- come on!” WIthout second thought, the DiamondClan cats darted after the direction Basil had come. They reached the banks of the Diamond River, and Silverpaw dove into battle. He landed on a bulky tom’s back, ripping into his shoulder. The tom hissed and whirled around, but Silverpaw dug his claws deep into his back and held on. The tom arched his back in pain and shook Silverpaw grasped his leg in his teeth until he felt satisfied, and bit down hard. the tom yelped and shook him away, limping. Silverpaw got to his paws and shook his coat.'' No wonder I beat him so easily! These cats have no formal training! '' Meanwhile, Sunberry was grappling with another she-cat behind him and Eelstrike had a tom more or less his own size. That just left Clovermist, who gave a victory cry as a slender tom bolted away. But what about Skyclaw? The deputy was beside the river, heaving for breath. He had gotten the full impact of the battle, but no one was near him… That he knows of! ''Without warning, a tom leapt up from behind Skyclaw, silent as an owl, with unsheathed claws poised for Skyclaw’s neck. Siverpaw bounded over, wide-eyed, and shoved Skyclaw away. The deputy gave a surprised grunt and fell just as Silverpaw met the rogue in mid-air. They landed on the rocky ground, hissing and spitting. Silverpaw recoiled as a blow met his face and blood splattered into his eyes. He gave a shriek just as another cat joined in. ''Skyclaw! Together the two DiamondClan cats fought the rogue, matching blow for blow, until at last the tom sprang to his paws, backed up, then turned tail and streaked to the forest. Skyclaw leaned over, fighting for breath. His jay-blue gaze locked with Silverpaw’s with a new respect. “You saved me,” he murmured. “Th-thank you.” “I don’t know if I can ever have my assessment now,” Silverpaw muttered, wincing as he put the slightest weight on his front paw. Skyclaw gave a raspy laugh. “After this, you don’t need one,” he replied. Chapter Three After that day, Skyclaw and Silverpaw had become closer and gained respect for each other. Skyclaw treated Silverpaw like a son, much to Sunberry’s dismay. Skyclaw had also informed Ivystar about the battle and how well Silverpaw had done, risking his own life to save his, and he was named Silverfang. Ivystar died only three days later. Skyclaw became Skystar and had appointed Hickoryfur his deputy as soon as he had received his nine lives. Only a moon after that Stonekit, Leafkit, and Wildkit were apprenticed to Silverfang, Sunberry, and Eelstrike, respectively. Sunberry was outraged that Silverfang received an apprentice only a moon after becoming a warrior, and Silverfang loved how mad she had gotten. It was obvious she was telling her apprentice Leafpaw to avoid him, but Leafpaw admired Silverfang as did his brothers. Silverfang was slowly being fed glory. Perhaps it was this that changed zeal to violence, perhaps it had been in him all along. But what led him to follow Hickoryfur to Owlsky Watch, he didn’t know. He waited for what felt like hours without the deputy noticing him, then finally spoke. “Beautiful night, eh Hickoryfur?” he mewed. Hickoryfur flicked an ear in surprise but did not turn around. “I suppose that makes two of us,” he joked. “I used to come out here as an apprentice, and look up at the stars. I bet if I tried, I could find Echofern.” “Your mate probably misses you dearly,” Silverfang mused, unsheathing his claws against the damp grassy ground. “Do you ever wonder what StarClan looks like, Hickoryfur?” “Of course,” the deputy breathed, still not taking notice of Silverfang creeping towards him. “All the time, I wonder what it’s like to be dead, with stars tinging your fur.” “There’s no need to wait,” Silverfang murmured softly. Hickoryfur finally took the hint and spun around. Before he could even scream, Silverfang’s claws met his throat and he hit the ground. Neatly, the young warrior reached down and sunk his jaws into Hickoryfur’s neck. Hickoryfur frantically tried to speak or scream, but only blood spewed out from his neck. His eyes slowly dimmed and grew glazed as Silverfang watched, emotionless. “Say hi to Echofern for me,” he whispered coldly. He waited all too patiently for Hickoryfur to stop stirring before he grabbed the matted brown warrior’s scruff in his jaws and dragged him across Owlsky Watch and all the way towards the Moon Star Stream. He flung the body into the water and watched as it tipped over the small waterfall and disappeared. “Let’s see what StarClan says to that,” Silverfang growled, flicking his tail and sauntering away. ''' 'Chapter Four The following day was chaotic, in the very least. Skystar had sent out patrols to find Hickoryfur the whole day, and they kept returning empty-pawed. Although he wasn’t altogether guilty about killing Hickoryfur, Silverfang stayed on hunting patrols and training with Stonepaw and kept himself occupied with excuses. That is, until Graystorm’s patrol returned. When Graystorm pushed through the entrance, the cats, as they had been doing all day, glanced over hopefully. But her grim expression was enough to speak a million words. Eelstrike and Nightbird followed, with a lump of brown fur hanging from their backs. Leafpaw looked mortified. Cats gasped and hustled towards the patrol. The two warriors dropped the deputy’s body, and Cherryleaf and her apprentice Honeyblossom shoved past the Clan towards Hickoryfur. Behind them was Skystar. “What happened?” he bellowed, fur rising. “We found him on the banks of the Moon Star Stream, far down,” Nightbird reported. “He was already dead, but we don’t know for how long.” “The river’s cold on its own, so he could have been dead for hours or days,” Eelstrike added, pulling Leafpaw away with his tail. “Did he fall in and drown?” Skystar asked, eyebrows drawing together. Graystorm shook her head and took in a long, steady breath. “Not even close,” she replied shortly. With that, she rolled Hickoryfur over to reveal the long gash in his throat. Cats wailed and gasped. Sunberry darted forward to her former mentor and pressed her muzzle into his cold, damp fur. “Who killed him?” Skystar pressed, suddenly seething with rage. Sunberry glanced up from the body, sniffling. “I don’t know,” she wailed, her voice breaking. “He doesn’t smell like anything anymore. He’s been in the water for so long, I can’t even smell him, much less another cat.” “It might be one of those rogues,” Silverfang added, unsheathing his claws. “They might have killed him for their own sick reason.” He felt his stomach drop as he flat-out lied to the Clan. Skystar nodded, to his relief. “We will get our revenge,” he promised. “But first, I must appoint a new deputy.” He ambled over to the Sky Rock, where he climbed up, still numb with grief. “I… I say these words before the body of Hickoryfur,” he announced bleakly. “Silverfang will be the new deputy of DiamondClan.” At first there was still a stinging silence from the grim news of Hickoryfur’s death. Silverfang didn’t feel surprised in the least bit. He could almost hear Sunberry smirking. ''You think they don’t respect me? Watch me. '' “Cats of DiamondClan!” he addressed, hopping up beside Skystar. “I know you may feel as if I am too young to become the deputy. I know a beloved cat has been brutally murdered. I know the rogues feel unstoppable. But you know what else? There’s no such thing as being too young, only too weak. Hickoryfur will always be with us in our memories, and he is happy as ever with Echofern. And the rogues are stoppable.” Silverfang paused and let his gaze sweep the Clan. “Every cat has a weak spot. Those rogues are only cats, like you, like me. And mourning won’t solve anything.” He dipped his head at the Clan and stepped back. “If you accept me as your deputy, then we can avenge Hickoryfur. We can banish the rogues.” He paused thoughtfully and raised his chin to the sky. “We can make DiamondClan the most feared group of cats in the forest!” There was a roar of cheers from the cats. Silverfang’s name was chanted until it grew so loud that the trees seemed to tremble. Sunberry stayed near the back, and Silverfang felt a wave of satisfaction. He closed his eyes and basked in the glory. ''This is true power, he realized,'' and I never want to let the feeling go.'' Chapter Five Moons had passed since Silverfang became the deputy. The cats had boosted training until they became quicker, stronger, and better. Stonepaw, Leafpaw, and Wildpaw had become Stonefall, Leafwhisker, and Wildheart. Frostkit, Driftkit, and Mousekit had become Frostpaw, Driftpaw, and Mousepaw, and had been apprenticed to Rosefrost, Clovermist, and Sharpfang. But there was no season without tragedy. Despite the fact that Silverfang had killed Hickoryfur, there were a couple rogues that had preyed on the cats. Rosefrost, Toadstone, Fennelsky, and Nightbird had all been killed by the rogues, and Frostpaw had been apprenticed to Dewfur after her mentor was murdered. Skystar had also lost numerous lives. The cats paid more and more respect towards Silverfang until he was treated more like a leader than Skystar. The only cat who stuck to her own opinion was Sunberry. Her dislike towards him had only grown, as if she knew just what went through his head. Then came the day that Silverfang decided to execute the rest of his plan. Skystar had gone to Moon Star Stream with Cherryleaf to speak with StarClan, and overheard her warn him that he was on his last life. Although they had gone by extremely quickly, it went all according to Silverfang’s plan. Silverfang followed from a distance as Skystar lay down by the stream and closed his eyes. Cherryleaf did the same and soon the two of them were out cold, listening to the words of StarClan. What if Hickoryfur tells them I killed him? ''The thought hit Silverfang with a bang. But many moons had passed; surely if he had already told Cherryleaf and Honeyblossom, they would have exiled him? Maybe Hickoryfur was waiting to tell Skystar himself. It chilled Silverfang to even think that. He unsheathed his claws, ready to take out his plan and lead DiamondClan. Silverfang leapt at Skystar, ready to take the last of his lives. What he didn’t know was that Skystar was a light sleeper. As soon as his claws touched the leader, Skystar sprang up, wide awake. Unfortunately for him he was already groggy and lost his balance as soon as Silverfang hit him, and the two toms flew into the deep part of the river. Silverfang gasped at the cold water as he submerged under. He grasped Skystar’s scruff with his claws and pulled him under as well. Blurrily, he could see Skystar struggling for air as he was pulled down. Silverfang felt the chill of air as he broke to the surface. He took a breath before going back down. Skystar was losing consciousness now, and would run out of air at any moment. Then a ginger blur swam towards the leader and swam underneath Skystar and pushed upward. Silverfang cursed inwardly when he saw Cherryleaf saving the leader. Frantically, he swam in the other direction in fear of being caught. But his luck turned, and the river ended. Silverfang realized far too late that he was tipping over the waterfall. He plunged down with a shriek and was abruptly cut off as he slammed into the water. The rapids grew and he was thrown back and forth underwater, given only miniscule amounts of time to breathe. Only vaguely could he hear Skystar clambering out of the water, shouting about exile and death. * * * * * * * * * * * * When Silverfang came to, he had a mouthful of sand and was drenched. He got to his paws, ignoring how still he was, and shook the debris out of his pelt. Blinking, he realized he had no idea where he was. The DiamondClan scent was nowhere, not even on himself. Only- “Lost, buddy?” Silverfang whirled around and bared his teeth as a skinny gray tom emerged. “Calm down there,” the tom meowed, grinning maliciously. “I got a deal for you.” Chaper Six “Attack!” Silverfang leapt into battle after the gray tom. Behind him was a mass of cats from all around the area, fighting DiamondClan for land. They outnumbered DiamondClan badly. The tom he had met by the shore was named Smoke, and he had seen the fight between Silverfang and Skystar. The rogue group and Silverfang both wanted the same thing. Death to DiamondClan. Now Silverfang was doing the unthinkable and attacking his own former Clanmates. DiamondClan had greatly cut down on the training, while Silverfang and the rogues had been training non-stop for three moons. Silverfang leapt at Cherryleaf and knocked her over. She rolled over in surprise with her emerald eyes wide. “Silverfang!” she spat, recognizing him in an instant. “Only a coward attacks a medicine cat!” “Thanks for the advice,” he replied smoothly, pinning her down with his forepaw. “I’ll be sure to attack your ''warrior sister after this.” Cherryleaf’s eyes widened. “Leave Bluenose alone,” she pleaded. Silverfang shrugged. “Not a chance,” he mewed. Then he reached down and bit her neck sharply and hopped off, letting her die slowly. Silverfang glanced around. There was a heap of blue-gray fur in the midst of the battle, and he smirked. Looks like Bluenose is already dead, Cherryleaf. Beside Bluenose, Scorchfire, Rainshade, Leafwhisker, and Sharpfang were down, never to get up again. Silverfang smirked. They’re dropping like flies! '' He barely had time to think when a large shape hurled into him. He glared up in surprise at Skystar bared his teeth and lunged at his throat. Silverfang gave him a hard kick in the stomach and knocked him off. Skystar stumbled, but shook his head and leapt back. Silverfang met him in mid-air. “This is madness!” Skystar roared. “You’re going to kill all of DiamondClan!” “Exactly!” Silverfang spat, venom coating his tone. Without a second thought, he reached up a claw and sliced Skystar open from his chin to his stomach. Skystar fell back with a gag and died the moment he hit the ground with a horrible thud. Silverfang delicately licked a claw and turned away. Skystar meant nothing to him anymore. Now that he looked up, Eelstrike and Dewfur had died too. The two brothers were piled close to each other, finally setting personal opinions to the side and fighting as one. Silverfang was almost touched. Almost. Clovermist was fighting for breath and looked ready to collapse. She would not survive another hour, Silverfang knew. Strewn on her shoulders was the limp body of her dead apprentice, Driftpaw. Nearby, Mousepaw was gasping for air with a long gash across his throat, cutting deep and far. He would never be able to speak properly again. Only a few cats were left fighting from DiamondClan. The ones with any sense ran for cover, and the braver ones stood their ground. There was one cat Silverfang was looking for, and he spotted the black and white pelt instantly. He leapt at Sunberry with his claws poised at her chest. Sunberry turned just in time and reared up to meet him. “You think you can win?” she spat through a mouthful of blood. She paused as Silverfang hit her with his paw and opened a gash across her face. “I already have!” Silverfang replied, landing in a crouch and facing Sunberry. “Skystar is dead! Now you have no family left!” Sunberry stopped. “I have you.” Then she leapt at him. Before Silverfang could react, he felt sturdy jaws drilling into his throat. He staggered backwards and fell on his back, but Sunberry did not let go. The edge of his vision blackened until he could see nothing more. But he was all too aware of Sunberry over him. “Honeyblossom, Shiningheart, Cinderflame, Icepaw, Stonefall, Wildheart, and Frostpaw are the only survivors.” ''That’s Graystorm’s voice. ''“I don’t think Mousepaw will live.” Sunberry did not respond for a long while. “I have to lead you out of this mess. Skystar is dead, and I was his deputy.” “Take your role with honor, Sun''star,” Graystorm replied softly. Silverfang felt nothing but a sheer lonlieness.'' It should have been Silverstar, the brave leader of DiamondClan…'' Instead I’m a rogue, ready to die and rot in the Dark Forest. For some reason, the thought didn’t terrify Silverfang. He was ready to die and walk into the paws of the Place of No Stars. The battle may be over, Sunberry, ''Silverfang vowed, ''But our rivalry is not. It will never be, until you die and fade forever. Then he did not stir, and relished the darkness. Category:Fanfictions